


הצלילים שהוא שומע מזכירים לו כוכבים

by Daughter_of_hades



Category: Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_hades/pseuds/Daughter_of_hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>הם ניהלו שיחה שלמה אך ורק במחשבות, הוא קלט לאחר כמה שניות. בתחילה, העביר כמה דקות רק בלהביט בהם מביטים אחד בשנייה במבטים כועסים ומאוכזבים,<br/>. לא אני זה שהורס אותו." מלמל קשת בקול צרוד שגרם לו להיזכר בכוחותיה של אש. אש ככל הנראה ענתה לו, כיוון שהוא יצא באוושה זועמת מהחדר. אש התנצלה ויצאה גם היא מהחדר, נראית מרוגזת"</p>
            </blockquote>





	הצלילים שהוא שומע מזכירים לו כוכבים

מוזיקה נשמעה בבירור מהחדר.  _מי מנגן כך?_  תהה בריגמן. עברו שנים מאז שמע בפעם האחרונה מוזיקה כזו - הצלילים התחברו למנגינה מורכבת ויפהפייה. המנגינה הייתה עצובה עד כדי שבריגמן גילה סימני דמעות בזוויות עיניו . הוא הכריח את עצמו להתאפס - הוא צריך להיות במיטבו על מנת להצליח להתמודד עם ליידי ; מפלצת מרושעת.   
בריגמן נכנס אל החדר. כשנכנס אל החדר, שהיה מואר בעשרות נרות זעירים המוחבא בזהירות מרשימה בזוויות תקרה אדומות , הוא ראה שהאשם ראשון במוזיקה יפהפייה ששמע היה אש .  
  
היה ברורה מאליו שגוף המפלצת שלה משך אליה אנשים באופן אוטומטי . באור היום הוא יכול היה לראות בבירור כיצד נאש התהפנט ממנה , או כיצד איים, מלכת רואן, אשר לא הופנט אפילו לא מקנסרל במיטב כוחו, נכנע בפניי כוחות עצומים של ליידי - מפלצת. האש הזו לא הזכיר את ליידי - מפלצת הזועמת שפגשה בריגמן באותו הלילה החשוך. היא לא הזכירה את האישה שהצליחה להכעיס אותו בצורה שעשרות גברים מבוגרים ומנוסים ממנה ניסו ונכשלו עם השנים . היא לא הזכירה כלל את האש שהחזיק בחוזקה ואיים עלייה במוות .  
  
היא חייכה חיוך שחשף שניים בצבע כחול-ורוד-לבן, שהיה מיוחד ומוזר בו זמנית. האש צחק, כשכינור התחוב מתחת לסנטר מפוסל היטב שלה.  _כשהיא צוחקת היא מזכירה את האמא שלה,_  חשבתי בריגמן,  _רק שאמא שלה לא הייתה המפלצת, הבת של קנסרל, כשם שלא היה לה שתיים בצבע כחול-ורוד-לבן, או שיער בצבע מרהיב כל כך._    
אש הניח את הכינור מתחת לסנטרה, והתחיל לנגן מנגינה נוספת. המנגינה הזו הייתה עצובה אף יותר; משתוקק למשהו שלעולם לא תוכל להשיג. הפעם בריגמן לא הרשה לעצמו להתרגש - הוא עבר את סף הדלת החומה ונכנס אל תוך החדר . ברוקר המבוגר, שהיה איש כפוף על כיסא גלגלים, היה היחיד ששם לב לנוכחותו. הוא הרים גבה עבה. אש הסתובב לכיוונו במהירות מרשימה, כאשר שמלתה וכיסוי הראש שלה בולט בצבעם חום, כינור וקשת נפרד בקול צווחה, ולטש בו עיניים.  
  
הוא פתח את פיו כדי לדבר, מופתע לגלות שאינו יודע מה יוכל לומר. על הנערה בעלת המבט המפוחד הזו איים לפני מספר שבועות . על פני אש, שרק לפני דקה חייך חיוך רחב וצחק, הופיע מבט שהפתיע את בריגמן. מבט מפוחד. בריגמן הופתע לראות את אש אוחזת בקצוות השמלה החומה שלה ויוצאת מהדלת החומה בריצה .  
  
"זה היה ... מעניין." הוא מלמל לעצמו, והופתע לראות ולשמוע את ברוקר צוחק צחוק חד, מוזר ומלאכותי. התערבבו בצחוקו מספר דברים: פחד, התפעלות ... אולי אפילו חיבה? כן. אין ספק שהייתה שם חיבה.  
  
"לך תגן עליה, בחור אל תתן לכלום לפגוע בה -... היא אפילו לא לקחה איתה נשק טוב תראה, הנה הקשת והחנית שלה שם בפינה" מלמל ברוקר בקול נמוך. בריגמן היה זמן רב מספיק בצבא כדי לזהות פקודה כשהוא שומע אותה , והוא אכן זיהה פקודה בקולו. הפקודה הייתה מיועדת לחייל בעל שיער כתום מדהים, שהיה הופך אותו לאחד האהובים על קלרה. החייל יצא כדי למלא אחר הפקודה הזו במהירות שהוכיחה לבריגן את נאמנות החיילים לברוקר . הוא צלע קלות כשיצא מהדלת, כך ראה בריגן. כנראה שאיזו מפלצת מרושעת הצליחה לנעוץ בו את ציפורניה .   
"שלום, המפקד תענוג לפגוש אותך -.. פעמים רבות רציתי לנסוע לעיר המלך בשביל התענוג הזה , אך רגליי מנעו זאת ממני" כשברוקר דיבר, היה קל לשכוח שהיה מדובר באדם מבוגר שאיבד את רגליו עקב עונשו של אביו של בריגמן . אדם אשר אביו, נאקס, ציווה לכתוש את רגליו. ככל הנראה, כמו ברוב העונשים של קנסרל ונאקס, איש לא עשה דבר. ברוקר היה תעלומה. כילד קטן, בריגמן העריץ אותו. מפקד עליון מוכשר, אשר הצליח להביס אויבים רבים כל כך. אדם כזה ששירת את אביו המשוגע בנאמנות מרשימה, עד אשר נאקס וקנסרל הרסו אותו ושלחו אותו חצי מת הביתה לאשתו .  
  
שבוע לאחר מכן, ביום חם כל כך עד שנאש ובריגמן וויתרו על האימונים היומיים שלהם ועץ התפוח הגדול עלה בלהבות , נודע בעיר המלך שברוקר "אימץ ", פחות או יותר, את בתו של קנסרל - אש, ליידי. מפלצת בעלת שיער אדום.  
  
"אדונים -" הוא פתח בדבריו, מנסה לענות בקול מרשים, למרות שמולו גיבור ילדותו גרונות נשנקו בצורה שלא קרה לא כבר שנים רבות . גבר נאה בעל שיער חום בהיר נכנס לחדר בסערה וטרק את הדלת הכבדה מאחוריו בעוצמה כזו שחלק מהנרות הקטנים שניצבו על התקרה החלו לרעוד .  
  
"אבא, מה קורה כאן? אש לא נמצאת בבית שלה ולא כאן. היא נפגעה? נתת לה לצאת החוצה בלי השגחה? איפה הוא? שלחת שומר? " הוא דיבר במהירות כזו שבריגמן כמעט ולא הצליח לעקוב אחר מילותיו . הוא כינה את הברוקר "אבא", ולכן הסיק שזהו לורד קשת - בנו היחיד. היה ידוע בארמון שלורד קשת נהג להחליף את האישה שבמיטתו במהירות כזו שאפילו השומרים כבר לא הצליחו לעקוב אחר מספרן . ובכל זאת, הוא אמר את שמה של אש בדאגה גדולה כל כך ... האם היא הפנטה אותו בכוחותיה המפלצתיים? מולו, ברוקר הניד בשלילה את ראשו המקריח.  
  
ברוקר הסביר לבנו בקול חלש, שהיה שונה כל כך מהקול המרשים בו דיבר לפני רגע קט לחייל שלו , את סיפור בריחתה של אש. הבן שלו, הקשת, העיף בבריגמן המבט קל, לא מחבב במיוחד, וקטע את דבריו של אביו בחוצפה.   
"אז כדאי שתלך לבית שלה. היא בטח כבר חזרה לביתה. ככל הנראה היא הרגישה משהו מפחיד מחוץ לבית. אתה זוכר את הפעם בה הרגשתי לראשונה את מחשבותיהן של ארנבות, והעביר חודש מכורבלת בפחד במיטה במחשבה שאלה מפלצות? "   
כמה מעניין. אז כוחותיה של ליידי מפלצת משתנים ומתפתחים.   
"למה שלחת אחרייה דווקא את החייל בעל השיער האדום ?"  
ברוקר נחר בשעשוע, בזלזול לא מוסתר, אך בריגמן ראה שהזלזול לא היה מופנה כלפי בנו - אלא אליו. הוא הביט בו בהערכה לא קטן, שמשום מה גרם לבטנו של בריגמן להתכווץ בקנאה. עברו שנים רבות מאז אביו הביט בו כך. ובכל זאת, מה ששמע היה מעניין. האם יש קשר רומנטי, או לפחות קשר מיני, בין החייל של המלך לבין אש? בתו של קנסרל? ככל הנראה לא. איש לא ישפיל את עצמו את כדי כך. הם יצאו מהבית באיטיות מתסכלת. ברוקר יושב על כיסא הגלגלים שלו, וקשת מסיע אותו.  
היה מדהים לראות באיזו עדינות אחז הנער החוצפן בכיסא הגלגלים ודחף אותו , בשעה שנכנסו לבית שמולו. הבית היה בעל מראה פשוט, כנהוג בצפון; מקום בו רוב האנשים גוועו ברעב. הוא היה בסך הכל אוסף של אבנים חשופות במבנה של מנהרה . כשנכנסו, אש ישבה על כורסה אדומה בסלון. אש בערה בעוז באח שלצידה. בריגמן יכול להרגיש כיצד הוא רועד קל מצינה שבאוויר .  
  
היא נראתה נבוכה בצורה מגוכחת. בסך הכל, הוא היה זה שתקף אותה לפני שבועות ספורים.   
"נסיך, אם החיילים שלך מעוניין לשבת או לשתות דבר מה הם מוזמנים להיכנס . דונ'אל מכין תה ירוק נהדר." היא אמרה בקול חזק ובטוח בעצמו, כלל וכלל לא מה שבלט בפניה. כמעט והתחשק לו לבקש למענו את התה הירוק עליו המליצה -. אולי זה ימנע ממנו לרעוד מהקור בצורה עלובה כל כך  
". תודה לך, הליידי, אבל אינני מתכנן להישאר כאן זמן רב" הוא ניסה למלא את הקול באותו ביטחון עצמי שבלט כל כך בקולה של אש . היא החוותה תנועה לעבר ברוקר וקשת, מטלטל את שיערה תוך כדי כך בצורה שגרם לורוד ולירוק שבו לבלוט למרחק . ברוקר נחר משעשוע לא מוסווה.   
"ליידי, בא לכאן בשם המלך." הוא אמר, מרגיש גאווה קלה בקולו שלו. היא נראתה מופתעת. זוויות פנייה התחתונות ירדו מטה, ופיה נפער קלות. "לפני שלושה שבועות, בארמון המלך, אדם זר התגלה בחדרי המלך ונלכד. המלך מבקש ממך לבוא אל עיר המלך כדי לפגוש באסיר , הליידי, כדי שנוכל לדעת אם מדובר באותו הדם שחדר אל חדרי המלך במבצר אמי ."   
  
אש נראתה כאילו היא חולמת בהקיץ. היא הביטה בחלון ולא השיבה.   
"האם המלך מבקש זאת, או שהדבר נוסח כפקודה?" שאלה לבסוף בקול חד וקר. לא נשאר בו ספק רב. היא מתכננת להשתלט על המלך. הוא הפסיק לבדר בקול הידודתי ונחמד, והחליף את גוון קולו לקול אותו כינה אנה 'קול מפקד מפחיד של אבא'. הוא הסביר את שאר הסבר במהירות, מקווה בכל לבו שהאש לא תצליח להבין אף לא מילה אחת מדבריו .   
"אני אבוא" היא מלמלה לבסוף בקול חנוק. קשת השמיע קול נבגד, והביט בה במבט לא מאמין -. נבגד מבט  
  
הם ניהלו שיחה שלמה אך ורק במחשבות, הוא קלט לאחר כמה שניות. בתחילה, העביר כמה דקות רק בלהביט בהם מביטים אחד בשנייה במבטים כועסים ומאוכזבים ,  
"לא אני זה שהורס אותו." מלמל קשת בקול צרוד שגרם לו להיזכר בכוחותיה של אש . אש ככל הנראה ענה לו, כיוון שהוא יצא באוושה זועמת מחדר. אש התנצל ויצא גם הוא מחדר, נראה זועם לא פחות.  
  
"מפקד". הוא שמע את קולו הצרוד של ברוקר.  
  
"אדוני?"  _מה אתה צריך ממני?_  חשב בליבו.  _מה המשחק שלך, ברוקר?_  
  
"מה שאומר לך, לא יצא מהחדר הזה?" מה כבר יכול להיות סודי כל כך עד שלא שמע זאת עדיין מפי אדם שלא יצא מביתו זה עשרים ושתיים שנים ?  
  
"תלוי מה זה, אדוני." להבטיח דבר מה בלי הידע ראשוני היה דבר מטופש .  
  
"מידע הזה לא יועיל לאיש, אך אם ידעתי על כך - דבר יהרוג את האש." מממ ... לברוקר יש נשק מול מפלצת. זה מסביר למה הוא כל כך רגוע בחברתה.  
  
"מה המידע?" שאל בריגמן, מנסה שלא להישמע להוט מדי. הוא היה מעוניין בכל לבו במידע הזה. אם הוא יוכל להשתמש בו כנגד אש, הוא, חייליו, משפחתו והממלכה הזו יהיו מוגנים מפניה.  
  
"אש אהבה את אבא שלה. היא הכירה אותו. הוא מעולם לא ניסה לשכנע אותה שהוא משהו שהוא לא , ובכל זאת היא אהבה אותו אהבה חזקה מאוד. אני מתפלל בכל יום שיום יבוא והיא תאהב אתי באותה המידה . ואם אהיה כנה, אני לא חושב שזה יקרה. לא בשנים הקרובות. "   
בריגמן פתח את פיו לדבר, אך ברוקר הרים יד כנגדו בחוצפה שהזכירה לו את בנו . "בכל זאת, אש הוא אדם שונה מאבא שלה. קנסרל נהג לספר לה על כל דבר שחשב. הוא נהג לתת לה להיכנס למוחו." להיכנס למוחו של המפלצת הזו ... מסכנת אש. "יום אחד סיפר לה קנסרל על תכנית נהדרת לרצח כל משפחת המלוכה . יומיים לאחר מכן מצאתם את גופתו. אני לא חושב שאני צריך להוסיף." הוא יצא מהחדר במשיכות חדות של כיסא הגלגלים הישן שלו , משאיר את בריגמן מאחוריו עם פה פעור. הבחורה הזו הצילה אותו את משפחתו. את בתו. והוא העז להחזיק אותה צמודה לקיר בשעה שאיים על חייה .


End file.
